kyadarklineagefandomcom-20200213-history
Kya-Game.com
Kya-Game.com was the website for Kya: Dark Lineage, it was taken down in 2011 and now redirects to the Atari website. The website included Information about the game, images, E-Cards, Wallpapers and even credited the staff. ''Synopsis :The following is original text from the website, a source link will be posted afterwards. :'50 Main side quests - 9 Massive environments - 30 items to buy - 20 minigames - 30 original combat moves''' Kya and Franck have found their father's forgotten laboratory and activated an ancient relic, plunging them into a mysterious world and separated from each other. Kya wakes up in a hunter's chase and is obliged to follow a strange creature, not so friendly but still guiding her through the dangers. They finally arrive in the secret city where she meets the chief. Here, she learns that these nativs are being reduced to slavery by an evil ruler, Brazul, by transforming them into Wolfuns to build an un-defeatable army. Her surprise was even greater when she learned that Brazul was her own dad. Recognized as the one who could potentially save them, the natives engift Kya with the power of exorcising the Wolfuns back to Nativs. In return of the Nativs help in finding her brother, Kya liberates the Nativs throughout her adventure. Not only must she find her brother, but also the sacred medallion, a "key" opening a doorway through the parallel world back to their home. One way or another, her path meets that of Brazul, where she discovers the secret behind her dark lineage.... :Game Features: - Creative blend of gameplay elements completely integrated in the environment. - The proprietary game engine delivers high-resolution models and textures, smooth blended animation and exploits dynamic physics allowing for a broad freedom of movement. - A twist plot scenario with 34 principal and side quests drives the gameplay reveal Kya's destiny. - Explore through nine expansive and highly-aesthetic environments with incredible draw distances. - An upgradeable boomerang can be used in normal, sniper-mode or controllable from a distance to fight off enemies and unlock hidden areas. - Traverse through a truly unique universe with beautifully-detailed fantasy worlds and enhanced special effects with real-time lighting. - An extensive and intricate monetary system allows players to purchase power-upss and magical abilities. - Character and environment evolution interlinked: the more Nativs are freed, the more they build shops offering new capacities or power-ups. - There are variety of time-sensitive challenges with single- and multi- player mini-games. - Steal, tame and straddle wild animals to flee or attack your enemies. - Melee with dynamic fighting combos and upgradeable weapons. - Pick-up and play ability with direct and fluid character controls. Source ''Original Layout The original layout was a very basic design for the Kya-Game website, it featured a dark background of The Fortress, with Kya and Wolfen appearing. After the characters would appear, there would be selections at the bottom, to choose the navigation of the site. Final Layout The final layout of the Kya website, involved a clip of Kya running, freefalling and fighting Wolfen, which would lead her to the entire world of Kya Dark Lineage. The user could navigate the page and select which part of the world to go to, in order to navigate the website. The final layout also had an option for other languages such as Spanish and Dutch. References *Kya Game *Kya-Game on Whois Domaintools Clips'' Category:Pages Category:Kya Dark Lineage Category:Links Category:Needs Navbox Category:Development